weltenbibliothekfandomcom-20200215-history
Antonio II.
Antonio II. (bürgerlich Antonio Juan Creolona-Chociba é Zylian, *18. März 1749 in Jogicula, Annam) ist seit dem 15. Juli 1798 amtierender König von Venezuela. Er übernahm das Amt von seinem Vater Antonio I., der zwei Tage zuvor verstarb. 200px|thumb|Antonio im Jahre 1801. Eine besondere Leistung in seiner Amtszeit war die Wiedereinführumg des Handelbunds mit Khmeram, der 1723 aufgrund von großen Strittigkeiten aufgegeben wurde und scheinbar als erloschen galt. 1800 wurde ihm wegen besonderem Umwelterganment der Fischernobelpreis verliehen. Kindheit und Jugend Chociba wurde am 18. März 1749 um circa 17.00 Uhr im Peterskrankenhaus in Jogicula an der annam-veanezanischen Grenze geboren. Sein Vater war Antonio Esiqulitas Chociba, der Bruder des damals amtierenden Königs Daniel I., weshalb er sehr berühmt war. Die Mutter Chocibas hieß Emila Selma Créolona, eine Französin, die seit ihrer Hochzeit mit Chociba 1743 "Emilia II." hieß. Aufgrund von vielen Hochwässern, die nähere Krankenhäuser überschwammen, wurde der kleine Antonio in Annam geboren. Chociba hatte von Geburt an eine Blasenkrankheit, die ihm besonders bei wichtigen Veranstaktungen zu schaffen machte. Mit 3 Jahren ging Chociba erstmals in den Privatkindergarten, mit 6 wurde er eingeschult. Da zeigte sich sein sprachliches Talent, das er von seinem Vater erbte. In mündlichen Noten hatte er fast immer Einser, jedoch konnte niemand seine krakelige Schrift verstehen, weshalb er regelmäßig zu einer Schönschreib-Therapie musste. Als sein Großonkel väterlich seits Ayton Seraninos 1760 starb, und sein Sohn Daniel keine Nachkommen hatte, wurde Chociba kurzerhand zum Kronprinzen erklärt, sein Vater profitierte jedoch davon kaum. Im gleichen Jahr wurde Chociba knapp auf das Gymnasium verwiesen. 1761 zog die Familie Chociba von der kleinen Stadt Olinea zur Hauptstadt Machés, wo das Königshaus normalerweise wohnte. Der Vater hatte bereits 1752 auf das Angebot verzichtet, in Machés zu wohnen. 1767 begann Chociba mit seinem lang geplantem Informatikstudium, das Königshaus weigerte sich aber, die Gebühren zu zahlen. Trotzdem wurde er in die Hochschule für Informatik und Physik aufgenommen, seine zwei Lehrgänge schnitt er mit 1,5 und 1,4 ab. Dasein als Kronprinz von Nore-Cita 1771 zog Chociba nach Nore-Cita, der Heimatprovinz seines Onkels. Dort lernte er Maria Tolis kennen, eine frühere Jungschauspielerin, die gerade Urlaub machte. 1772 wurde Chociba zum Kronprinzen von Nore-Cita ernannt und weilte dort 5 Jahre, bis er und Tolis heirateten. Das Fest wurde in der Bauernkirche veranstaltet, Chociba gab seiner Frau zuliebe sein Amt auf, sie gebar 1782 einen Sohn. Als sein Vater 1789 König wurde, wurde er wieder Kronprinz seiner Provinz. Jedoch baute er zusammen mit seiner Frau eine eigene Großvilla. Später hatte Chociba mit Rückenschmerzen zu kämpfen. Als König Chociba genoss eine ruhmreiche Zeit als Kronprinz und war als Jungbrunnen sehr angesehnt. Seine Frau erkrankte 1794 an Lungenkrebs, überwand die Krankheit aber mithilfe von Therapien, die schon Chocibas Ur-Großvater angewandt hat. 1796 wurde er aufgrund von zahlreichen Stiftungen, denen er mächtig eingezahlt hat, zum Men of the Year 1796 gekürt. Seine Beliebtheit stieg rasant, sogar Redakteure der Men Playboy wollten ihn sehen, doch das war für ihn zu riskant, auch wenn er sehr selbstbewusst war. 1798 starb sein Vater überraschend an einem Schlaganfall, schnell war bekannt, dass er der neue König sein werde. Zu Weihnachten 1798 wurde er offiziell bestätigt. 1802 sorgte er mit der nicht anerkannten Kriegserklärung an Dixieland für Aufsehen, manche Politiker forderten sogar den ausschluss Venezuelas aus dem Völkerbund. "Cup-Skandal" 1800 war zwar Chociba hoch angesehen und galt als zuverlässiger Staatsmann, doch er wusste gar nicht, wir riskant das Tun und Sein eines Königs ist. Venezuela verpasste den Borealien Cup 1800, nachdem die Mannschaft in der Qualifiktation sehr schlecht war. Trotzdem ging König Antonio zum Cup nach Amerikanien und verfolgte alle Spiele kritisch. Als in der Gruppenphase Deutschland, das Partnerteam von Venezuela mächtig haperte, rastete der König aus und warf mit einen Stein auf die große Punkteanzeige. Die ging kaputt und der König legte noch drauf: Er warf seinen Schuh auf einen Spieler, der nur knapp auswich. Später wurde Antonio zu einer Geldstrafe von 12.000 Machell wegen Sachbeschädigung verurteilt, der König entschuldigte sich öffentlich und meinte, er wäre "außer Lage gewesen". Umweltengament Antonio versöhnte sich 1800 nach 20 Jahren wieder mit Khmeram, nachdem nach einem Streit der Fischereivertrag erloschen wurde. Er führte hohe Maßnahmen für Fische ein und verhinderte eine mögliche Ölkatastrophe bei Hulios. Ebenso gründete er die Umweltorganisation Venezuela, die über 5 neue Nationalparks einführte und Umweltsünder härter bestrafte, wobei sie zu 99 Prozent staatlich ist. 1800 wurde dem König der Umweltnobelpreis verliehen. Bilder Datei:Lu.jpeg|Mit dem Chef der Königskriminalbehörde Huán Micogito Datei:Antoniobrumm.jpg|Antonio war ein begeisterter Fan des venezolanischen Rennsports, hier mit Felipe Massa Datei:Antfidel.jpeg|Mit Fidel Castro Auszeichnungen * Informatikpreis der Stadt Jogicula * Königsverdienstkreuz von Georgien * Office Orden of the England Territory * Großkreuz der annamischen Republik * Großkreuz mit Verband und Glitzer von Venezuela * Venezolanischer Umweltpreis * Fischerstatue des Commonwealth * Umweltnobelpreis * Großer Stein von Idiota Zitate * "Bitte? Ein Vergleich mit Felix Hase ist Schwachsinn. Informatik gefällt mir mehr als Physik." * "Das Einzige, was mir zu meiner Frau einfällt ist meine Frau, eine Weiterleitung zu hunderten positiven Eigenschaften." * "Heutzutage wird das Königsamt kaum respekiert. Da haben selbst Teeniestars mehr Anerkennung." * "SECURITY! sage ich eigentlich nie. Wenn, dann MACHT MAL NE PAUSE MEIN HUND SCHAFFT DAS SCHON." * "Rammstein ist ungefähr so konservativ gerichtet wie ein alter Silbermops. Erschreckend..." * "Leider muss ich ihnen mitteilen, dass ich meinen Geldbeutel verlor. Zum Glück nicht den Inhalt. * "Ein Mensch hat ein Ziele, der Venezolaner hat zwei." Kategorie:Venezuela Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Herrscher